Le journal de Sasuke
by mikiko love
Summary: Que peut bien écrire l'ex déserteur Sasuke Uchiwa,qui vient tout juste de rentrer au bercail, dans son journal ? Quels sont ses setiments ? Ses envies ? Ses rêves ? Et ses préocupations ?


_**Le journal de Sasuke.**_

_**Prologue : Le dobe.**_

Sasuke ouvrit son journal qui renfermait tout les secrets qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilé et qu'il ne comptait pas divulguer même pour tout l'or du monde. L'Uchiwa prit un stylo et se lança dans son compte rendu de la journée.

_Le 20 décembre,_

_QUELLE HORREUR ! Je viens à peine de rentrer à Konoha que j'ai déjà envie de repartir. Pourquoi ? Pff le dobe vient de me proposer de passer le soir du 24 décembre avec lui. On dirait qu'il s'en fiche que j'ai trahi Konoha pour partir avec Orochimaru. Et puis pourquoi passer la soirée ensemble ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie ? Je n'ai jamais pris part à la fête du village qui a lieu chaque année c'est pas pour commencer aujourd'hui. Sakura m'a fait promettre d'être chez moi ce soir. Pourquoi ? je me le demande._

_Le crétin a pris pas mal de carrure, il est plus fort, c'est moi où il a les yeux plus bleus qu'avant ? Pff , il a aussi déclaré qu'il passerait tous les jours chez moi vers 18h00. Je commence à me demander pourquoi j'attends sa visite tous les soirs… J'espère que je ne deviens pas fou !_

Le brun ferma le cahier, reposa son stylo. Naruto venait de taper avec force sur la porte de bois.

-Pas la peine de défoncer ma porte, dobe, déclara Sasuke avec sa froideur habituel.

Tout en allant ouvrir au blond, le brun se mit à réaliser quelque chose.

-Au fond ça me fait plaisir de voir Naruto… murmura-t-il.

-Teme ! Ca fais dix minutes que j'attends ! Hurla le blond en entrant.

« -Tous comptes fais pas tant que ça, il est vraiment trop bruyant, pensa le brun. »

-Nh… grogna finalement l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke remarqua immédiatement le sac orange de Naruto et là une foule de question lui vinrent à l'esprit.

- C'est quoi cet immonde sac orange, dobe ? Questionna l'Uchiwa

-Ben, je dors chez toi ce soir !

Il eût un temps d'arrêt. Naruto fixait Sasuke l'air intrigué.

-Tu peux répéter ça, dobe?

-Ben, je dors chez toi ce soir… Tu m'as invité !

-T'as rêvé, dobe je t'ai jamais invité.

-Hein ?! Mais Sakura-chan m'a dit que…

Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre la porte qui se referma sur le poids des deux garçons. Le brun tenait fermement la veste orange et noir. Quand au blond, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de dévorer des yeux les lèvre pales de son coéquipier. Ils sentaient tout deux leur chaleur se mêler.

-Sasu… balbutia l'Uzumaki.

-Sakura, t'as dit ça ?

-Oui !

-Nh…

Sasuke lâcha Naruto un peu déboussolé par ce qui venait de se produire.

L'Uchiwa se dirigea vers la cuisine en silence. Un fois arrivée dedans il ne pût y rentrer sans revoir le souvenir de sa mère en train de lui sourire. Ce sourire si chaleureux qui remplissait de joie le cœur de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Ce sentiment était à la tendre et douloureux.

La voix du blond le sortit de son cruel souvenir.

-On mange quoi ?! J'ai faim !

-Surement pas des ramens, déclara Sasuke avec un sourire sournois.

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je ne fais pas cantine pour dobe.

-La ferme, Teme !

Le début de repas se déroula dans le silence, personne ne semblait vouloir lancer la conversation et les deux ninjas se fusillaient du regard.

La situation semblait désespérée, Naruto était sûr qu'il ne parlerait plus avec Sasuke de la soirée quand le blond sentit l'odeur si familière des ramens.

-Tu fais des ramens ?!

-Oui…

-Pourquoi ?! Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas cantine pour dobe ?!

-Oui et alors ? Demanda l'Uchiwa avec une voix calme.

-Ah ! Tu as finalement succombé à mon charme fatal !!

-Rêve pas, dobe, les ramens sont pour moi et personne d'autre.

-Hein ?!

-Je savais pas que tu essayais de me charmer, dit simplement Sasuke avec son léger sourire sournois.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les ramens.

Sasuke regarda Naruto sans dire un mot. Il étudiait avec attention chacun des gestes du blond, ses moindres réactions, ce qu'il mangeait ou pas. Plus l'Uchiwa contemplait l'Uzumaki plus il le trouvait stupide mais à chaque fois que Naruto mettait une main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêchait de ressentir en lui la certitude que le dobe était à ses yeux une personne… Spéciale.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux ma photo, teme ?! Questionna sèchement Naruto.

-Non, un de tes immondes t-shirt orange suffira amplement, répliqua le brun avec le regard aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Mes… Mes t-shirt ne sont pas tous oranges, il y en a des noirs !

-Nh…

-Tu sais, Sasuke, les êtres humains normaux répondent avec des phrases et non des couinements c'est bon pour les animaux.

A ces mots l'Uchiwa pensa que le dobe finalement restait un dobe et qu'il n'était pas si spécial que ça.

Il alla dans la cuisine puis récupéra les ramens et les plaça dans un bol qu'il posa sur la table.

Sasuke se servit et commença à manger sous le regard plein d'envie de Naruto.

-Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo, dobe ?! Demanda le brun avec un certaine satisfaction de pourvoir retourner la question que l'Uzumaki lui avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Non !

Sasuke tendit le plat de ramens à Naruto.

-Quoi ?! Questionna le blond.

-Mange, ça va refroidir, dobe, et si ça refroidit ça te donneras un prétexte pour te plaindre.

-T'es vraiment lunatique comme mec…

Le repas se termina dans le calme dans lequel il avait commencé.

Ce fut le moment d'aller se coucher.

-Bon je vais me coucher, fais pas de bêtises, dobe.

-Pourquoi j'en ferais !

-Nh…

-Bonne nuit…

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand soudain il attendu Naruto murmurer « Sasuke. » Il frissonna.

Une fois dans sa chambre son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir son journal et d'écrire.

_Suite du 20 décembre,_

_Le dobe vient de murmurait mon nom et ça m'a légèrement troublé…_

_Il s'est agité toute la soirée et à était très bruyant. Quel plaie ce mec…Pourtant je me sens heureux de le voir, je crois qu'il est en train de me ramollir. Je devrais peut être repartir de Konoha et ne plus y revenir ? J'ai tué Itachi, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré… Pourquoi je repartirais ? Est-ce vraiment pour ça que je suis rentré ? A cause du dobe ? C'est impossible ! Enfin je crois… Konoha est un village bien trop petit pour moi, il faut que je parte avant de me ramollir et d'étouffer ! Mais que dirait le dobe ? Il me suivrait pour me ramener ! Oh et puis après tous je m'en fou… Non pas vraiment… Oui ! C'est normal, il est une source d'emmerdements ! Oui c'est pour ça que je ne m'en fiche pas qu'il me suive si je repars ! De toute façon je suis là, je reste. _

_Demain je mets dehors ce crétin !!_

L'Uchiwa ferma le cahier et le cacha dans un des tiroirs. Il se coucha mais ne peut s'endormir, il décida de chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine pour se détendre un peu.

Sasuke devait passer par le salon pour atteindre sa cuisine.

En entrant dans pièce, il retrouva Naruto dormant le ventre à l'air sur le canapé. Il était totalement découvert, la couverture se trouvait au sol ce qui prouvait que le blond avait un sommeil très agité. L'Uzumaki portait un short orange que Sasuke qualifia d'immonde comme chaque vêtement du garçon, il fallait bien avouer que le blond n'avait dans sa garde robe que trois couleurs : le orange, le noir et le blanc. En haut, il avait un simple t-shirt blanc laissant apparaître sa musculature. Son bandeau était posé sur la table base, en face du canapé.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dormir comme ça…

Le brun entra dans la cuisine pris un verre d'eau et s'arrêtait en face de Naruto pour le boire.

Naruto n'a pas l'air si bête en dormant finalement… La positon le rend plus tôt attirant… Il est plus musclé que je le pensait… Et ses lèvre… Pourquoi je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres…

Sasuke posa son verre sur la table passe et s'approcha de l'Uzumaki toujours profondément endormi. Il toucha du doigt les lèvres du blond soudain se rendant compte de se qu'il faisait, Sasuke se leva, pris son verre d'eau et était près à retourner dans la cuisine pour y reposer l'objet quand une main chaude le reteint en s'agrippant à sa manche. L'Uchiwa tourna la tête et découvrit que Naruto toujours dans le monde du sommeil le retenait avec détermination.

« -Quel Crétin… Lâche-moi, dobe, pensa Sasuke. »

-Sasuke… murmura le blond encore endormi.

L'Uchiwa essaya d'enlever la main qui le tenait mais sans succès. Soudain le brun entendit un grognement et comprit immédiatement que c'était Naruto.

-Sasuke… Ramens, grogna le dormeur en mâchonnant la manche de ce dernier.

Pour Sasuke, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase mais ce que le brun ignoré, c'était que le pire arrivait bientôt. En effet, Naruto d'un geste vif tira l'Uchiwa vers lui. Les lèvres des deux se trouvèrent à trois centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke ne peut garder son sans froid, une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues et une envie irrésistible traversa son esprit.

Et si je me rapprochait un peu, un seul malheur centimètre, ce n'est rien. Il y a reste au moins deux pour nous séparer… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte pourquoi je veux me rapprocher de ses lèvres ?

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux, il allait embrasser Naruto. Il sentait déjà le souffle chaud du blond.

Naruto, dans son sommeil, se tourna et involontairement il gifla le brun qui fut expédié hors du canapé. Ce dernier se releva pris son verre, l'emmena à la cuisine et courut presque dans la salle de bain où il se lava à l'eau froide.

_**A suivre …**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bonjour tout le monde, c'est ma toute première fanifc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pardon pour les fautes comme mon correcteur n'est pas là, il y en aura, merci de me les signaler. Lâchez plein de review !_**

**_Kiss _**

**_Mikiko3_**


End file.
